Lo que Sangra
by chibisiam
Summary: -Puede que sea un bastardo…- dijo, repartiendo suaves besos por ese cuello de cisne – pero soy tú bastardo…     ScotlandxFemUk leve mencion USA...


**Disclaimers**: Hetalia Axis Power o Hetalia World series no me pertenece, esto lo hago por pura diversión, tampoco el nombre de Escocia (Ian) me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Yuriy Hiwatari, muchas gracias por dejarme usar el nombre, espero que si lees el fic sea de tu agrado.

* * *

**Lo que sangra.**

Las lagrimas corrían por su rostro con gran velocidad, es que ahora realmente dolió, un gran bofetón, un gran bofetón que la había derribado y ahora se encontraba en el suelo con aquella conocida sensación de vulnerabilidad que solo la presencia de aquella persona le causaba, aunque claro se esforzaba por enmascarar con su carácter frío e impasible, pero ahora, si ahora realmente tenia miedo y sentía su cara arder donde el impacto se había producido, maldita sea se repetía a ella misma una y otra vez al no poder controlar las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo de sus ojos sin pretender detenerse…

Alice Kirkland tenía miedo.

Y miedo de quien, pues de él, de aquel que la había cuidado en su infancia cuando recién comenzaba a existir, aquel con él que compartía un vinculo sanguíneo y que también formaba parte de reino unido, con quien tenían más de un vinculo y sin embargo el recelo seguía permanente entre ellos después de muchos siglos de su unidad, aquel hombre enorme como una bestia, con los cabellos de fuego como el infierno y los mismos ojos verdes que ella, Escocia.

Por otro lado, Escocia, observaba la reacción que su acción estaba provocado en el cuerpo y en la psiquis de su pequeña hermana, ahí estaba más pequeña que nunca casi recordándole los días de su "dulce" infancia, cuando pasaba los días escondiéndose de él y de sus otros hermanos, la menor, la niña débil, la mujer, el mismo al ver que era una mujer su hermana, supo que seria una carga y no tardo en repetírselo y hacerla sentir de esa forma…Pero, había algo que no podía dejar de negar, y bueno absolutamente todo aquel que le puso las manos encima al conquistarla se dio cuenta de eso tan particular, y es que ella era hermosa… malditamente hermosa, desde niña esos ojos verdes a pesar de ser tan parecidos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron perdió el aliento ante esa mirada tan intensa, creando en él un deseo que no logro comprender por siglos pero que apenas era capaz de reprimir, por lo mismo prefirió tratarla con más crueldad y brusquedad que otra cosa, por que a pesar de todo, era una mujer, y aunque el puede comportarse como un bastardo con ella, la amaba más que a una hermana, y por lo mismo necesitaba constantemente que ella supiera que él era constante en su vida aunque fuera más para un mal que para un bien, sobre todo cuando andaba con sus ataques de nostalgia por ese mocoso emancipado, ese estupido America, aunque ella lo odiara y se lo hiciera saber en cada ocasión en que se cruzaran como las "dichosas" reuniones de familia.

Pero esta situación era distinta, lloraba como la niña que era, y se veía hermosa con esas lagrimas, podían llamarlo sádico, pero encontraba un retorcido placer cuando le provocaba algún daño, supongo que era su forma de demostrar sus celos, y viéndola ahora con la mirada perdida sujetándose la cara como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando.

Inglaterra sabia como a él le gustaba verla sufrir, como se ahogaba con su llanto, como le temía, lo tenia tan claro que no sabia por que cada vez que volvían a este circulo vicioso lloraba de nuevo y volvía a temer, siempre era lo mismo, el se quedaba ahí viendo como ella se quemaba en sus fracasos y solo escuchaba como ella lloraba, y sabia que le mentía siempre, ese golpe que le había propinado era otra mentira que ella simplemente aceptaba, no era capaz de cerrar el circulo.

Era una relación enfermiza, lo tenía claro, su hermano a quien de pequeña había temido más que a nadie, a quien después ella había podido dominar y con el que ahora llevaba siglos conviviendo dentro de lo que era Reino Unido, la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él, y eso no era un secreto para nadie…

Se levanto, aun con las lagrimas corriendo por su cara dispuesta a abandonar la habitación donde se produjo el incidente dejando a su hermano ahí, no quería seguir viendo su cara, no en este momento cuando lo que menos necesitaba era estas muestras de "afecto" que el le daba, ni siquiera deseaba saber el por que de ese golpe, no deseaba explicaciones ni nada solo quería irse, sino todo se iría a la mierda…

Paso rápidamente por su lado, cuando la presión en su brazo derecho detuvo su marcha, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, eso si que no se lo esperaba

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo tirandola bruscamente hacia él, "tiene miedo" pensó y el podía olerlo, pero también sabe que no se dejara amedrentar tan fácilmente, después de todos son siglos…

- Pues irme imbecil, o pretendes que me quede después de esto, no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de ver tu puta cara Escocia – responde con la vulgaridad propia de ella, una dama con boca de camionero, tirando su brazo para tratar de soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

- No lo creo Inglaterra aun no terminamos – dice mientras la empuja nuevamente, esta vez contra el escritorio de la habitación.

- ¡¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz? ¡que mierda quieres ahora! – gruñe y siente como las lagrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, ¿Por qué de todos los días que puede elegir Escocia para joderla tiene que ser precisamente hoy?, _Bloody hell, _maldito bastardo.

- No, no me apetece…- dijo mientras encendia uno de sus típicos cigarros dando una profunda calada, reteniéndolo unos segundos en su garganta y soltando el humo suavemente en la habitación… esto seria difícil,

La menor, lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, es verdad que conocía bastante bien lo violento que podía llegar a ser Escocia, mal que mal lo había vivido en carne propia, aunque claro ella tampoco era una santa, ella también había causado mucho daño, no solo a Escocia, sino también al resto de sus hermanos, quizás tuviera algo que ver que cuando eran niños, era la más débil, y mientras curaba sus heridas o escapaba de alguno de sus enemigos "algún día, todos se arrepentirán, de esto", y así Abia ocurrido, pero como no podía ignorar el hecho de que su hermano mayor siempre le causo más temor del que era capaz de reconocer, es que ese golpe la había desarmado totalmente y más encima el muy imbecil tenia intenciones de continuar con sus agresiones, o eso era lo que ella podía captar, sabia que el disfrutaba con eso.

- Vamos Alice, cambia esa cara, llorar no va contigo – la voz de su hermano la saco de sus cavilaciones – ¿No se supone que eres la gran Inglaterra?, fuerte y calculadora?- dijo mientras volvia a calar su cigarro y esta vez arrojarle el humo en la cara provocado más la ira de la chica,

- ¡Aleja esa mierda de mi! – grito esta vez con fuerza al tiempo de que con su mano izquierda golpeaba la mano con la que Escocia sujetaba el cigarro – es asquerosa esa basura, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo donde yo no este, Ian… – dijo con los ojos enrojecidos.

Escocia siguió la trayectoria del cigarro, en cuanto su hermana le había golpeado para soltarlo, no dijo nada ni reacciono como ella esperaba, solo miro el cigarro en el suelo de la habitación, seguramente dañaría el maravilloso piso de madera pulida de tan magnifica instancia, eso le importaba un carajo…

Todo paso tan rápido que Inglaterra apenas alcanzo a dar un par de patadas debido al aturdimiento.

Escocia haciendo gala de su fuerza y fiereza, la había sujetado del cuello, tomándola desde su sitio y azotándola contra una de las paredes de la habitación, consiguiendo sujetarla en el aire, había dejado de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies…

- Maldita mocosa…- gruño guturalmente- ¿quien te crees para hacer eso?…- mientras apretaba su garganta, su suave y hermoso cuello contraído por sus enguantados dedos

Toda su relación era pólvora, cualquier acto provocaba la ira del otro y así.

Inglaterra sentía como la falta de aire se hacia cada vez más notoria ¿la mataría acaso?, no se extrañaría si eso llegara a suceder un día, una relación tan extraña como esa podía ser una bomba de tiempo, aun así trato de lanzarle unas cuantas patadas para poder escapar de ese doloroso agarre…

- Es así como te quedas sola querida Alice…- susurro mientras apretaba con fuerza – todo en ti es absolutamente irritable – dijo con veneno en el oído de la inglesa- tu jodido carácter hace que nadie quiera estar a tu lado, quizas si hubieses dejado que te tocase, pero no lo creo…- dijo riéndose- y que haces tu?, pues llorar por los siglos de los siglos, cuanto a pasado desde que ese maldito mocoso, se alejo de ti y aun lo lloras?... y así con todos los demás… se han ido, uno a uno y que has conseguido? Pues nada… Y hoy como siempre estas llorando por ese tonto America, tu ¿Crees que a él siquiera le importa tus sentimientos?...y si piensas eso es que realmente eres muy tonta…- termino de añadir, susurrando cerca de su oído, y provocándole involuntarios escalofríos

Un chispa de odio invadió los ojos de la inglesa, no necesitaba escuchar esa basura que su hermano le decía, no necesitaba un jodido recordatorio del pasado ya tenia bastante con la fecha en la que se encontraban (si era Julio), sabia que todo lo que decía su hermano era cierto, pero no estaba en sus planes decirle "si hermano de mi corazón tienes toda la razón como siempre", antes violada por Francia (puaj), así que reuniendo fuerzas, consiguió propipnarle una patada en el estomago que consiguió aflojar su agarre.

- _Fuck you…_ – lo insulto mientras recuperaba aire hinchando bruscamente su pecho – _Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!-_ grito y grito con todas su fuerzas mientras, esta vez intentaba golpearlo, con los puños apretados le golpeaba el pecho con toda la rabia retenida, por los años – _I HATE YOU! You Bloody Bastard_…- gruñía con ira, quien odiaba a sus hermanos por tratarla como a una debilucha, odiaba a todo el mundo, odiaba a sus ex colonias por dejarla sola y por sobre todo odiaba a Alfred por que aun lo quiere, y le duele, pero por más al que más odiaba por hacerle sufrir, por que le temía y le provocaba al mismo tiempo, sacaba lo peor de ella.

Ian la observaba, tenia los ojos hinchados, la cara enrojecida donde la había golpeado, seguramente tendría alguno que otro moretón en su piel, por la brusquedad de su trato y su cabello normalmente bien arreglado estaba desordenado, el flequillo que sujetaba con esas pinzas cruzadas se había soltado cubriendo su mirada inflamada de furia y lagrimas, se veía igual a cuando era una niña…

Rápidamente sujeto ambas manos y la estampo nuevamente contra la pared, y cuando la inglesa iba a volver a gritarle que la soltara, la beso bruscamente, abriéndose paso por aquella boca tan mal hablada, probando el sabor del té que esta bebía con regularidad y tal vez algo de ron, al que especialmente en esta época del año se hacia tan recurrente en la dieta de la inglesa.

- Hmnn…- los ojos de la inglesa se abrieron sin comprender del todo la reacción de su hermano, primero la golpea e insulta y ahora esto, se sentía como si no pudiera respirar, OH, este sentimiento raro y caliente, le provocaba escalofríos, al demonio

Escocia se esperaba un mordisco o un empujón seguido de alguna cachetada de parte de Inglaterra, pero al contrario, le estaba respondió con igual o más furia que la suya, batallando por obtener el control del beso, Ja, como si la fuera dejar a ganar, rápidamente suelta sus brazos y la sujeta de su trasero introduciendo las manos bajo su falda tableada, haciendo que sus piernas rodeen la cintura de este, e inmediatamente esta rodea su cuello con sus brazos… siente que pronto la falta de aire le impedirá continuar con el beso, por lo que se separan bruscamente, pero un hilo de saliva continua uniéndolos como la única evidencia de aquella acción, jadeando. Ian la sigue sujetando contra la pared, mientras acaricia sus suaves muslos, la mantiene suspendida en el aire.

- Maldita seas Alice…- susurra mordiendo su oído, y la escucha sollozar suavemente, sigue llorando -…es que no te das cuenta?- pregunta al tiempo que la apretuja más contra la pared dejándola sentir su erección- sigues llorando como la niñita patética que eres, por ese mocoso…- le sisea – sigues esperando, a que el corresponda tus sentimientos, o crees que no me doy cuenta?...- ella no le responde, no quiere verle la cara, solo se queda ahí, abrazada a su hermano, pareciera que aceptara sus palabras con la docilidad de una oveja que va al matadero, es que ya esta tan cansada, y su hermano no parece tener intenciones de dejarla ir, como nunca en su vida se dejo hacer – si no te comportaras como una maldita oportunista, quizás tendrías más amigos…- le susurro, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar la ropa interior de la inglesa, esta se estremece ante el gesto pero no parece querer apartarlo, raro, - quizás…- le susurra nuevamente,- no estarías tan sola…- al tiempo de que se desabrocha el cinturón de su uniforme azul y baja el cierre de su pantalón para dejar salir su ya prominente erección y subía bruscamente la falda de su hermana, la cual ahoga un gemido en el pecho de este…. ¿No lo detendrá acaso?, bueno le gustaba así, como cuando era una niña, cuando era aquel conejito desvalido que le pedía atención, eso le traía recuerdos de la dulce infancia de la inglesa

"…_Hermano, no me dejes atrás – lloriqueaba una rubia de cabellos desordenados, tratando de seguir el ritmo del mayor._

_- Agh…que molesta eres, si no caminas más rápido no voy a esperarte- la miro por encima del hombro, la chica no aparentaba más de unos 10 años, y él parecía un joven de unos 16 años._

_La niña frunció el seño, no quería quedarse atrás menos en el bosque, cuando estaba oscureciendo, así que trato de apurarse y alcanzar al mayor que ya le llevaba una buena distancia, así que corrió hacia él, pero en su prisa no se dio cuenta de las ramas de un grueso roble sobresalía y terminó tropezando con estas cayendo de cara hacia el suelo _

_- Ay!...- fue lo único que escucho Escocia, antes de voltear y ver que su pequeña hermana yacía en el suelo con la cara llena de tierra y los ojos llorosos, claramente estaba tratando de aguantarse el dolor de la caída, a verla hacerse la valiente le causo cierta gracia, se regreso sobre sus pasos y se acerco rápidamente a la chiquilla, la cual al verlo acercarse se levanto trato de alejarse de su hermano. Este sin pronunciar palabras puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la criatura y la obligo a permanecer quieta mientras observaba los raspones de las rodillas._

_- Agh… que torpe eres Inglaterra – le dijo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente y la levantaba para llevarla en brazos, la niña lejos de tranquilizarse por el trato de su hermano trato de soltarse de su agarre – Mierda…quédate quieta, si no te voy a dejar aquí en el bosque, silly girl…- _

_Inglaterra ante esto se quedo quieta y callada, por lo que el viaje transcurrió en silencio por largo tiempo._

_- Gracias hermano…- susurro bajito la menor, sin verlo a los ojos._

_- Solo cállate…- le contesto este, sin evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro…"_

- Bastardo…- una voz de lo saco de sus recuerdos – eres un bastardo…- esta vez sonó con más fuerza la voz, y esta voz no era de cualquiera sino la voz de su hermana menor, la voz de sus bajos instintos. Ante esta idea rió del insulto de su pequeña hermana.

- Puede que sea un bastardo…- dijo, repartiendo suaves besos por ese cuello de cisne – pero soy tú bastardo…- y con estas palabras se introdujo de golpe dentro de su hermana, sin ningún tipo de preparación, comportándose como el bastardo que era, lo sabia, era un hijo de puta, un hijo de puta que aprovecharía cada segundo, sabia que este encuentro con Inglaterra era un hecho fortuito silenciosamente deseado por Escocia desde el principio de los tiempos, desde la existencia de esta inconciente pero seductora mujer, le gustaba ser un cabrón con ella, sabia que era la única forma de formar parte de su vida, y eso era lo que realmente deseaba, ser el hombre de su vida… que no existiera ni un Gales ni Irlandas, ni ninguna ex colonia sobre todo, un Mocoso emancipado inundando los pensamientos de Inglaterra, logrando sacarle lagrimas que solo él se sentia con el suficiente derecho de sacarle de sus esmeraldas, por que ese honor le pertenecía solo a él, su precioso conejo… tan linda, tan jodidamente linda.

Vuelve a empujar hacia dentro, profundo, duro golpea, la fricción es deliciosa, ella es tan estrecha, puede ver como la cabeza de la inglesa se inclina hacia atrás y las lagrimas siguen corriendo como ríos por sus mejillas, sabe que le duele, pero también sabe que no le dirá cuanto le duele ese cruel toque…-

- Ahh…- gime la isla- te odio…- murmura, apretando más sus piernas a su cintura, es un contacto tan intimo, que es extraño, esto parece una especie de consuelo, los golpes de Ian en su interior la llena inundan de una agridulce sensación, como si su carne mancillada, por el apéndice de ese hombre fuera una especie de consuelo, y al mismo tiempo un recordatorio de su debilidad, un tipo de alivio para su tortura emocional, lo odiaba tanto, le temía tanto _– I-i…i hate you…_- gruño cuando las embestidas fueron más profundas…

Ian, no era estupido, sabia que era una especie de premio de consolación, las reacciones de Alice así se lo decían, pero por muy patético que pareciera no iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, definitivamente era un cabrón hijo de puta, pero el calor de Inglaterra era demasiado sofocante para desperdiciarlo, y si era necesario tomarla de esa forma, pues al demonio, la debilidad de su hermana seria su propia red que la amarraría hacia él, así tuviera que hacerlo para que por fin olvidara todo lo relacionado con aquel chiquillo al otro lado del Atlántico

_- Y-yeah…England…hate more… hate me with your self_ - le respondio- _but you know…_- empujando con más velocidad, aumentando los jadeos de la inglesa que tenia en su poder, y sintiendo su propia erección a punto de explotar - ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero tu sabes – repitió mientras sonreía sádicamente -…Yo soy lo único permanente en tu vida…- le recordó mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, provocando más lagrimas en la inglesa …- Yo soy lo único real en tu vida...- mientras degustaba la dulce sangre…- témeme… pertenéceme…_my little rabbit_ …

Si, esta era la única verdad, ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**:

Bueno, si ya llegaron hasta aquí tengo que decir que; Me costo más que la chucha escribir este fic, sobre todo hoy día, ya que tuve que organizar una fiesta y justo me llego la musa y cuando estaba trabajando me pedían que hiciera alguna cosa… me gusto bastante como quedo, aunque ustedes serán los mejores jueces, hace tiempo que quería hacer algo de esta pareja, se que históricamente se han llevado muy mal, y hasta hoy en día, pero han permanecido juntos a través de varios siglos, pero su relación tiene bastantes altos y bajos, en fin ojala que les haya gustado, si hay faltas de ortografía disculpen pero trato de corregirlas todas.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD: me dejan un Review? :D?


End file.
